Inuyashas deadly love choice
by Monkeystarz
Summary: Kikyo,Kagome,And Tohru,,,wait who is tohru wat do they have in common,well they all loveInuyasha,and And there might be a cure for Miroku's hand afterall finished
1. Introductionok

Inuyasha's Deadly Love choice  
  
"Are we lost? " groaned a very tired Shippo  
  
"Yes Shippo I suppose we are " replied Miroku  
  
"My legs hurt from biking so much and...."as Kagomey tried to finish her sentence she was rudely cut off by a annoyed and pissed off Inuyasha  
  
"WE ARE NOT LOST NOW SHUT THE HELL UP"  
  
"UMM... Inuyasha I believe we are going in circles"  
  
"OH AND LET ME GUESS YOU KNOW THIS CAUSE YOU'RE A PHYCIC"  
  
"actually its.." (cut off by Inuyasha)  
  
"shut up ok just shut up shut the hell up ok we are not lost we are not going in circles and stop COMPLAINING" yelled Inuyasha  
  
"well um hold on a second I have to pick up the coin I dropped twenty minutes ago"  
  
"why the hell is your coin here ".."oh..i see"  
  
"inuyasha my feet ach my legs well I cant feel my legs anymore and im tired I want to rest ok" complained Kagomey  
  
"If you cant feel your legs then you cant fell if they hurt and we cant rest until we are atleast a day away from this village were suppose to go to"  
  
"Inuyasha I want to rest im tired"  
  
"Not until we are a days distance away from the village"  
  
"i..want.to.rest.now"  
  
"we.are.not.a..days..distance.yet"  
  
"INUYASHA IF WE Don't STOP RIGHT NOW ILL.. ILL"  
  
"you'll what" he grinned, laughs  
  
Kigomey finally outraged "SIT BOY "  
  
Thump "ouch what the hell what did you do that for ya bitch" "SIT BOY  
  
THUMP  
  
"SIT BOY" THUMP "ok ok ok we can stop and..." "where are we anyway Inuyasha" asked Miroku "umm.umm.. Well were .."  
  
"so we are lost" replied Kagomey angrily  
  
"I have an idea why don't you climb a tree Inuyasha to see if there is a temple nearby" grinned Miroku  
  
"Don't tell me what to do monk" snapped Inuyasha "I simply asked you" "you told me" "I asked you" (fight continues)  
  
'I cant believe there just fighting like that oh well ill just go find a place to sleep' "Inuyasha .Miroku im going off to find a place to sleep ill brb"  
  
"Oh but Kagomey it is so late there might be perverts out there or murderers or deamons..let me come"goes and stands by Kagomey  
  
"Oh Miroku thank you I..."  
  
"Then when we find a place I cant sleep next to you and protect you from the evil deamons " puts his hand on her butt  
  
"EEK let go of my ass"  
  
"I told you a million times not to touch her now im gonna kill you" roared Inuyasha as he launched at Miroku  
  
"SIT BOY" THUMP  
  
"Why the HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR I WAS TRYING TO HELP !!!!!" Inuyasha screamed  
  
"We cant go killing each other now ill be back"  
  
Now where to go looks for a place "HUH" Turns around "IS that water" Walks toward the noise "Oh my gosh it's a hot spring" removes clothes an jumps in "awwww that feels so nice" "HUH." (hears a sound) "Miroku if that's you im gonna kill you" another sound "Umm. hello"  
  
A ½ deamon runs out of the bushes with a sword "HOW DARE YOU STILL MY MATE NOW YOU WILL DIE KAGOMEY" 


	2. die Kagomey Die

Chapter: Die Kagomey Die  
  
Hey pplz this is from me Monkeystarz review me ok I don't care what you say! Plz tell me if I suck ok. This is my second time so im not to good...yet!  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" "Was that kagomey " yelled Inuyasha ...."KAGOMEY"  
  
"Where is she" Miroku urgently asked  
  
"I don't know but ill find her..follow me now"  
  
He smelt her scent and another a strange other scent Where is she he searched through his head where is she  
  
Then he saw her and across from her was a demon with a sword and he knew at any minute this demon could strike!  
  
"What do you mean stole your mate and how do you now my name and not to mention who the hell are you" Kagomey yelled  
  
"You know exactly what I mean you bitch, and do you think I would not know the person responsible for stealing of my mate, " yelled the demon stranger  
  
"I didn't steal your mate I have no idea who your mate is.who are you and why do you think such things" Kagomey got a towel and wrapped it around her  
  
"I'm....."Cut off  
  
"KAGOMEY" Inuyasha screamed he jumped in front of her "Are you ok Kagomey?".....  
  
"Yes"...I'm fine"  
  
"But she wont be" the demon stranger thrusted her sword at Kagomey just as Inuyasha drew his "NO KAGOMEY"  
  
As Kagomey watched the sword strike her in the heart she muttered out one word  
  
"Inuyasha"  
  
"No Kagomey, no,.. no,..no,... NO" he wailed  
  
Kagomeys blood poured onto inuyasha's kimono he held her head "Kagomey" he touched her face "no......no....she's not dead she's not"  
  
Miroku watched in amazement as the sword broke her flesh "NO" He turned to the monster "how dare you .you ."  
  
"Little monk this fight is between me and Inuyasha so get your god damn ass out of it" the demon replied Inuyasha knew he was crying he knew it but he couldn't stop he held Kagomeys body close to him "You damn fuckin bastard; you will pay dearly for what you have done, prepare to kiss your sorry ass goodbye" He laid Kagomeys limp body down when he looked up at the demon he gasped ..."Tohru"he uttered  
  
He he he I have had Kagomey seriously injured what will happen next who knows???????(well I kinda do but) 


	3. let the story be told

Chapter3 Hahahaha I can't spell I have said it once and ill say it again I CANT SPELL!!!!!!!! And I would like to thank those who sent me reviews (Kagome there happy) lol jk send me more plz!!!! Reviews I need Reviews!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha could not move 'impossible' he thought ' there was no way she was Tohru, Tohru was dead she has been dead for over 60 years she cant be here no she's dead shes gon....e then why is she here in front of me like Kikyo was. is she made out of clay aswell  
  
"Inuyasha you stare at me in disbelief I have been searching for you for over 60 years and here you are wandering about with a mere human" Tohru hissed  
  
"You.You .ar..are de..Dead" Inuyasha stammered over his words trying to collect his thoughts  
  
"Am I .Am I really dead im not like Kikyo im not clay and blood im real im not dead. but my heart might as well be" she walked towards him she stopped right in front of him  
  
Inuyasha watched in disbelief as the demons hand came up to his face  
  
"I am real and alive you feel my warmth do you remember what happened my love?"  
  
"Yeah, I know what happened you tried to steal the Shikon jewel but Kikyo the priestess killed you".he paused "I saw you dead you cant be alive" he muttered  
  
"Yes that was part of the story I suppose, but do you know why I tried to get that my love.. no I suppose not (sighs) I tried to get it for you for you to become a full demon to be strong and powerful. Like your dad. I wasn't dead Inuyasha my love for you kept me alive Kiyo is already dead and soon Kagome will be as well" she cackled "Now you shall be all mine"  
  
Oh no Kagome he forgot about her serious wound in all the confusion  
  
Tears flooded his eyes he ran to Kagome and lifted her head "Kagome talk Kagome......KAGOME...NO"  
  
  
  
* * **  
  
  
  
Sorry it was a short chapter plz o plz review and oh yeh I think I spelled Kagome right pplz ( 


	4. The Arrow

Chapter4 Ok so soz it took me so long to write I have been grounded so..yeh and don't kill me oh and thanx for all the reviews I now have eight ohh I feel so loved*cries* dream: accepting the oscar I would like to thank my mom and my dad and oh yes of course you Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha :you damn right should thank me  
  
Kagome: and me to  
  
And uhh Kagome to of course: wakes up oops well here I go  
  
  
  
Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms as the demon was ready to finish her off "Damn you he shouted" Kagomey opened her eyes "Inuyasha" she whimpered then her eyes closed and her last words spoken The demon smiled "Joy now your all mine" Inu yasha starred at his the demon with sheer hatred on his face c Catching his glare she stepped back Inuyasha sat Kagomey down and stood up "I shall never be yours never even if you were the last demon or human girl on earth"he yelled Tohru pouted "Then."she said reluctantly "NO ONE SHALL HAVE YOU" she screeched she flew into the air with her claws out inches away from his face Then an arrow out of now where an arrow flew and hit her in the arm"AHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed Tohru turned to see her attacker 'no it cant be shes dead shes been dead for over 50 years Inuyasha gasped "KIKIO" Kikio was holding a bow "Inuyasha" she replied with so much love and compassion that Inuyashas heart raced towards her "NO yur dead"snarled Tohru "Tell me do I look dead" replied Kikio with a smile seeing Tohrus despair for the first time Kikio looked down and saw the limp body of her reincarnation "Inuyasha take her body and run to musisters house..go" Inuyasha hesitated "Go" He picked up the light body of Kagome and ran to Kaeda's house  
  
Kikio glared at Tohru "If you know what is best you should run now" Tohru glared back "He is mine not yours"  
  
"He is mine and has been mine for 50 years and more"  
  
Tohru smiled "We are both wrong ..he is neither mine Nor yours he is Kagome's he is now he was before I came"  
  
Kikio lowered her bow and thought No its not Kagome its me Kagome is the reincarnation of me so it has to be me he is in love with and for me to live ill have to.... her thoughts were interrupted as the demon turned to run]  
  
"Ill be back" Tohru snarled "don't worry"  
  
"and ill be waiting for you" replied Kikio  
  
  
  
*******at Kaeda's hut********  
  
"How is she" asked a very worried and scared Inuyasha  
  
"practicly dead" Kaeda sadly replied  
  
"She cant die .. Ill die in her place if I have to o plz don't let her die" he pleaded  
  
"Her destiny is hers to decide only if she fights she might have a chance.. But if she thinks she has no reason to live" her eyes slanted to Inuyasha " She will most likely die within the hour"  
  
"I don't want her to die" he growled he sat and watched Kagome please oh please don't let her die..(his thoughts shifted) what was Kikio doing there when she said my name I could feel the passion in her voice ..and Tohru how she fought hard to get me and how she searched for me oh god Inuyasha looked up to see Kikio standing at the door  
  
"Inuyasha" she sighed "You sit here over thisd girl like you were protecting her and not worrying about me how the demon could of killed me and I die then you would be alone"  
  
"You are already dead"Inuyasha replied sadly  
  
"Only my body... I could be alive for real and have a touch and not be so cold" she exclaimed  
  
"And how is that" he asked "Well, first tell me Inuyasha do you love me "....n..y..ye...n...yes" he gasped letting it out finally she smiled"I thought you did" she went to sit next to him  
  
"half of my soul is in me .......the oher half is in Kagome... in order for my life to be restored I need the other half of my soul"  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Kagome  
  
"Like me without any soul I would die and so will Kagome if I take my soul..(she paused)..... its my soul Inuyasha its mine not hers she stole it from me now I want it back and I want you back give me the chance to live please" she begged  
  
Inuyasha thought well it is her soul but what about Kagome....i suppose ...well wait I thought I loved Kagome but Kagomey has the soul of Kikio so I only loved Kikio oh .....  
  
  
  
Muhahahahahah will Kagome live and if so what will happen to her soul will Inuyasha choose Kikio or Kagome?????? Or will he choose his first welllll at least close to first love Re views I must have at least 4 more reviews to write the next chapter.evil aren't I 


	5. Who will he choose?

Cliffhanger....actually it's a pretty cool ride at six flags..ahhhh yeah I think I just put that for the heck of it now thanx for all of the TWO reviews when I asked for four but hey its ok I will write you anyway. Now as one of my reviewers clearly stated "Sometimes Inuyasha is so wishy- washy" well that's what fun about about it ..am I wrong well without further adou Whalaaa  
  
Chapter5  
  
Thinking about how Kikyo and Kagome look so much a like and how they sort of are ONE person always made his head spin, God there are about no differences well accept for one thing..Kikyo was so smart and kind but no stern but no since I have seen her I don't see the women I love I see....a soul in a clay body...but in Kagome she is kind and caring well...(not towards me all the time). she has that spark that every guy wants..but I have mourned Kikyo all my life I loved her and now I still do.....i think  
  
He looked up to see a hopeful look on Kikyo's face.  
  
"So have you decided...." Kikyo asked  
  
"I..I..I think so..Kikyo I have waited for you a long time I loved you since I first saw you .." She interrupted "And I you all I wanted was to hold you.."  
  
" yes I know... But when I saw Kagome I thought it was you....but it wasn't so my hope died..but my love did not if you really wish to stay on earth with me at a costly price.. The life a young child then you may I shall not complain as long as you are you.." On that note tears blurred the edges of his eyes  
  
As Kikyo was about to reply Kaeda walked in  
  
"Kikyo.. What are you doing here." she asked in a surprised tone  
  
"I sister, am here to claim what is rightly mine"  
  
Kaeda dropped her bowl knowing it was not only Inuyasha she came to claim.. She was here for the remaining part of her soul  
  
"No. sister you cant take Kagome's soul she is just turning into a young women you cant kill her now" Kaeda begged  
  
Kikyo stopped her sister "It is my soul Kaeda it is just in the wrong body"  
  
Inuyasha sat through the bickering trying to figure out what was going to happened, he turned from the two sisters to look at Kagome Damn she's beautiful he thought . Then an idea hit him....he looked from Kagome to Kikyo then quickly he picked up Kagome's almost lifeless body and ran with out  
  
"INUYASHA WAIT" wailed Kikyo as she watched the only chance to live she had run out the door  
  
*********Inuyasha pov****  
  
He carried Kagome's body to the well  
  
I have to get her to her time and in a hospital then ill take some of her soul and give to Kikyo so she can live a little longer to find a cure then ill find Tohru and love her again im so tired of choosing its not Kikyo I know it and I cant hurt Kagome anymore so ... I guess that leaves Tohru..joy...  
  
He looked down to see Kagome open her eyes a little "Kagome" he whispered  
  
"y.ye.yes" she whimpered  
  
"How do you feel (not waiting for an answer) im taking you to your time to get you to a hospital then im gonna take that jewl and make you stay there its for your safty you should understand"  
  
Kagome looked at him strangly How could he do this did he not know god what an idiot he is ...then she remembered Tohru and faintly heard Kikyo's voice  
  
For her he is doing this for Kikyo he wants to be with her not me..not me..her..not me..her why could he not love me (she cried at this point)  
  
Inuyasha heard her cries and looked down "Does it hurt that much"  
  
she shook her head 'no'  
  
"Then why are you crying" he asked irritated  
  
"cause...cause...because ill miss this land ill miss Shippo Miroku and of course Sango who still hasent come back from Korea by the way and..and.. and..."  
  
Inuyasha was in front of the well "Goodbye Kagome" He said sadly then dropped her in  
  
"AND I LOVE YOU INUYASHA" she screamed her voice echoed  
  
startled he screamed back with no delay so she could hear "I LOVE YOU TO KAGOME"  
  
his eyes blurred with tears as he held her necklace in his hand which he had removed earlier shes gone forever forever forever  
  
  
  
Kagomey looked up "no" she wailed the pain in her side too much to bear  
  
I have to get to a hospital  
  
She slowly climbed out of the well then staggered out of the shrive  
  
Stumbling into Hojo  
  
"Kagome" he cried noticing her wound he pulled out his cell phone and called 911  
  
******Inuyasha*****  
  
Remembering that he forgot to get some of her soul he decided t get Kaeda to come with him to get it  
  
He walked back to Kaedas hut and found Kikyo in tears  
  
"You came back" she gasped  
  
"Only in pity of you I have realized I do not love neither you or Kagome I love Tohru the half demon I have loved her for awhile now and I suppose that you will cry now but I will take Kaeda with me to get SOME of Kagome's soul to bring back to you"  
  
Inuyasha shivered at the thought of seeing Kagome again he would have to tell her the same thing he told Kikyo seconds before  
  
Kikyo looked stunned but nodded her head slowly as tears ran down her cheek  
  
"Well.. I must go find my soon to be.. Well again mate" he managed to get out a smile  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: ok I managed to not leave you on THAT big of a cliffhanger... which is also a really cool ride which I have already mentioned before, but will mention it from time to time again. Oh and I just added Hojo in it to TWIST it around a bit  
  
Ahem... now. will Inuyasha ever find Tohru and what will Kikyo say about it if he does and does she really love him if she does she has a hard time showing it So till next time oh and please review plz o plz o plz o plz o plz because I live on reviews but I g2g love yaz all Blows a kiss 


	6. The story of Tohru

A/n  
  
Ok that was the fastest I ever have gotten reviews ok I have a surprise for you close yur eyes and count to three.......come on do it....do it.... Ok I have a couple of ppl I need thank for making this fic possible (there proably the only ones that read it ne wayz)  
  
1.animecrazy oh and to answer yur question I don't know wat type of fic this is yet I had a plot then I well...lost it..oops 2.Lireal oh and to answer you (hehehe) yes he can Inuyasha can do whatever he wants as long as I like it. right Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: damn right wait ..hey but..(cut off) That's right Inuyasha  
  
3.Is Kagomey14 one of my many many best friends, and if you like this fanfic your love hers which is an A/U romance pg-13 and is called "As time goes by" which I myself have helped her well with the gory stuff and laungauge. Oh and I guess I should go on with the fic  
  
************chapter 6***********  
  
Inuyasha hardly searched for Tohru knowing he did not love her like the rest no no I love Tohru..I wonder how Kagome is..wait no I don't I hope shes hurt. wait no I don't.. wheres Kikyo .no wait I don't care where she is either ummm...Tohru ok ummm... Shes welll...  
  
Just then Miroku jumped beside him "Hows Kagome " he gasped out of breath "Shes in her own time" he said with a hint of bitterness  
  
"Umm.. Ok then I hope shes ok but I think I have trailed Sango" he said still trying to regain his breath  
  
"Ok then go get her its not like shell be happy to see the Monk that has a hand that must be a tick because it always is on her ass" Inuyasha yelled irritated just a bit (not really he actually had the earge to kill him at that moment)  
  
Miroku shrugged apparently not bitter about that comment  
  
:Are you gonna go, leave me to peace already" cried Inuyasha  
  
"Fine I'll go get her abnyways my tick needs her ass at the moment" he smirked  
  
The monk left and afterawhile Inuyashas feet hurt he had been traveling for awhile now and the sun was setting  
  
"Inuyasha" a voice whispered Inuyasha turned around looking for the owner of the voice then stopped there in front of him was Tohru and she was more beutifull then ever  
  
"INUYASHA" she yelled as she ran toward him "Oh Inuyasha I have waited for you forever I have devoted my whole life to finding you, and now that your here i..i.." She ran into his arms and embraced him "I cant believe its really you the demon I have loved forever"  
  
Inuyasha starred at her in disbelief it must have been 70 years all those years he would not be able to atand it he could feel the affectio n in her voice she truly loves me truly  
  
"Inuyasha... I need to tell you something come with me"  
  
they walked to a cave covered with furs and bowls and the walls shimmered  
  
"Do you like it she asked.. It helps me build up my skill of sencing not to mention how it confuses stupid demons"  
  
she chuckled then sat down and she patted a place next to her "Sit" she commanded  
  
He sat reluctantly taking orders from a female (what a sexiest) "Ineed to tell you why I have been searching for you and what exactly happened" she closed her eyes and began  
  
" 71 years ago we were mates or at least soon to be at that..(she paused glancing at him). and you had your heart set on becoming full demon I wasn't so sure about it because well most ppl who used the Shikon no Tama were evil or becamr evil (Inuyasha nodded remembering) I liked you well loved you the way you were .....now one day you went out to get some food you injured critically by your brother Shesomarou (told you I cant spell worth crap) I knew that if you became full demon that injury would be a meer scar  
  
so I set off to save you from a deadly fate  
  
After awhile of searching I found where the Sghikon was a priestess (she narrowed her eyes in disgust) had it in her poccesion I quickly went out to get it  
  
I went to the temple and easily grabbed it and ran  
  
but then another demon by the name of Nariku came he asked politely for the jewl I replied with a fierce no then he blasted me and well you would of supposed kill me but actually I was in another dimention later I was awoken by a younger sibling of mine which I owe my life to ill always remember my brother Shigura..  
  
But on with the story I heard that you had moved on (her eyes dropped in sadness) I could not believe it for awhile then I saw you with the priestess two years later too tell you the truth I was mad dead angry  
  
..oh and I would like to apologize on my outburst the other day I just(she cried) I hope Kagome's ok I truly do (she sobbed then wipped away her tears and gulped. then continued the story)  
  
but then I saw how happy you were with Kikyo I just watched and wished I was her for awhile  
  
then I saw it that imposer of you I knew it wasn't you, you could not harm a person you love I knew that even though she did not.  
  
I saw the imposter take the jewel as I watched in horror as he killed her after he left  
  
I ran to her she looked at me and said "You're the demon who attempted to steal the jewel from me a year ago" I nodded "tell me why you did" she asked then I said "To save the life of my loved one the one who you love" I replied. Her face grew dark "You tried to save that traitor" then she screamed, "My soul shall not rest until I pay you back" before I could say anything in your defence she died  
  
After that I lost track of you I searched and searched and cried night after night and fought my way through territories of other demons  
  
At one time I met Sheshomaru (cant spell) and cursed him for what he did he looked at me and replied "I see what my brother saw in you come now Tohru be my mate" (inuyasha says something at this point) What the hell was he thinking stealing my mate.. Wait what am I thinking shes not my mate well wait she sorta is but god..  
  
(back to Tohru's story) I snarled "To even think I would mate to a over egoed uncivilized fraud is a scandle I would never ever even if you were the last demon on the entire earth/universe " I had yelled  
  
with that I left and tried to stay away from Sheshomaru (cant spell -_-) at all costs then I saw you with Ksgome and again I was deadly jealouse but tried to stestain this as I saw how happy you were with her  
  
Oh Inuyasha I searched for you and found you and now I want you after all the hardships I went through please accept me o please just understand this concept please" her story ended  
  
Inuyasha looked at this female demon infront of him she loves me she truly loves me she waited patiently but at some point she exploded I don't get it how caould this happen I don't know if I love her or not I just don't know what about Kagome and Kikyo then he realized they didn't wait for me they didn't watch me like Tohru did how can I break her heart  
  
A/N: Ok you have to admit Tohru is a little nicer and you have to understand all she went through so don't hate her all the way ok now I know shes not yur fav  
  
Next chapter we will see how Kagome is....if she is alive at that..*_* I wonder what it will be???????? Oh and we will also see what Tohrus childhood was about... and where is sango why is she gone and not here hmmmm.... another cliffhanger Which is a really good ride by the way if you ever ride THE CLIFFHANGER tell me or if you have ne other rides id like to know just to tell you I live on reviews so go to the wittle button on de bottom and fill in the box and press submit and then youll have a very happy auther wink and not to mention a very happy Inuyahsa right boy  
  
Inuyasha : "Uhhhh. Yeh rite" smirks  
  
Auther: "excuse me Kagome would you do the honors"  
  
Kagome "Oh yes I have been waiting to do this fgor ever Inuyasha do you really love Tohru ????"..noanswer "SIT BOYSITBOYSIT BOY(I like the better then the. So live with it) SIT BOY Inuyasha: practically dead "OWWWWWWWWWW"  
  
"Monkeystarz if you have her do that one more time ill.."  
  
Kagomey:"SIT BOY"  
  
Author:"ummm..wow" Wellg2g love yaz all blows a kiss 


	7. kAGOME'S BLAST FROM THE PAST

A/N: Ok I am so soz it took so long I was grounded then this then that then yeah. well I have noticed that there are only about 4 ppl who read my fic cries I am so sad .. so I will most likely end it soon or just altogether give up on it. And if you have noticed I have used some fruits basket characters cough "Tohru" that is Well heres chapter 7 and if I don't get at least 6 reviews I will not write the next chapter ok and if I don't have the reviews in two weeks then ill most likely end the fanfiction *cries so review  
  
chapter 7: Kagome's blast from the past  
  
"Kagome"..."Kagome are you ok speak to me" Hojo pleaded  
  
Kagome was in the hospital in critical condition she had lost a lot of blood and was unconciouse  
  
"Young man you will have to wait in the waiting room" a nurse said  
  
"Yes mam" Hojo replied  
  
***********500 years earlier*********  
  
Inuyasha starred in to Tohru's eyes  
  
"WOW" he gasped  
  
Tohru looked uo at him "What"  
  
"You waited for me patiently for more then 70 years ..how did you do that" Inuyasha asked  
  
she shrugged "You were my mate and I loved you and I was not going to forget about you"  
  
He had heard enough he closed the space between Tohru and him and kissed her passionetly  
  
Tohru was very surprised but returned the kiss eagerly (a/n most of you want to kill me know right hovers in a dark corner)  
  
Inuyasha waited for the sence of absolute sensation but none came why am I not feeling anything I shuld be so happy and ...well happy  
  
Inuyasha broke the kiss  
  
Tohru looked up at him with a dazed looke on her face "Why did you stop I was enjoying it so much" she asked  
  
Inuyasha about to say something remembered the pain he saw in Kagome's eyes and Kikyo's decided to say nothing I don't love either one of them I love Tohru ...Kagome would only get hurt here and Kikyo well Kikyo is dead shes dead but Tohru should be dead to ... His mind wondered  
  
*********With Moroku*****  
  
Miroku was walking up the very steep hill when he heard a scream it sounded like Sango  
  
"Sango" he cried  
  
he ran towards the voice looking for its master  
  
another scream  
  
"SANGO" he yelled  
  
"HELP ME" thw voice replied  
  
Miroku halted and turned to the left where he saw a boomerang flying  
  
It must be her I mean how many huge boomerangs are there he thought  
  
He followed the boomerang  
  
Then he saw Sango fighting a fox demon  
  
Slice  
  
The boomerang cut the deamon in half (A/N ouch)  
  
"Sango" he cried  
  
"Miroku" a happy voice called  
  
Sango ran towards him she had been trying to find her way back for a while .  
  
Sango ran into Miroku's arms  
  
Miroky was very surpriced at this and returned the embraced then let his hand slip alittle lower then it should of  
  
"HENTAI" Sango screeched  
  
boom  
  
Miroku was currently knocked out but soon revived  
  
"So did you find it" he asked  
  
she nodded  
  
"Where is it let me see" he urged  
  
"You don't even know how to use it yet take me to Kaeda's and then sh will help us"  
  
Miroku agreed with a mumbled "I guess"  
  
********In the hospital 500 years later********  
  
Kagome looked at around  
  
"Where am I " she asked herself not really expecting a answer  
  
"All I remember was Inuyasha saying "I" yet everything else was cut off "  
  
Hojo walked in  
  
"Kagomey" he squeled  
  
"Are you feeling better,.Your family is here and they want to see you to but I found you well you kinda stumbled into my arms" he said  
  
Kagome blushed at the fact that SHE stumbled into HOJO'S arms  
  
"Thank you" Kagome managed to say. She was surprised at how squeaky her voice sounded  
  
"Your welcomed and what happened to you" Hoo eagerly asked not noticing how hard and painfull it was for Kagome to talk  
  
"Can.. I t..ell y.ou.la.ter" she begged  
  
he nodded and left  
  
'Inuyasha Kikyo not me her but god I love that hanyou .but ill never see him again'  
  
she started to cry  
  
  
  
A/N a little lnger im soz it has been so short I just well you know. Well maby you don't but...yeh. I have a MINI fic to show you it is about how the group feels about Cartoon network at the moment:  
  
Inuyasha: "That Damn cartoon network they restarted the episodes "  
  
Kagome: "How could they do that and they left it on such a suspence"  
  
Shippo: "I have a Question for Monkeystarz"  
  
Monkeystarz: "Yes Shippo"  
  
Shippo: " Where am I in all this confusion..."  
  
Monkeystarz: "Well umm.. Your with Kaeda"  
  
Shippo: "OHHHH"  
  
Miroku "I think cartoon network should burn to death"  
  
Kagome's Mom: "Oh now don't be so sad childen ill make you egg rolls and then we could do the dishes and all of the chores" she says cheerfully  
  
ALL IN UNISON: "NO"  
  
Cartoon Network: "We are sorry"  
  
Sango: Cuts Cartoon network in half "OOPS"  
  
Miroku: *Sucks them in through his hand*  
  
Inuyasha: "Hey I did not get to do anything "  
  
Monkeystarz "Ok..now its over"  
  
Inuyasha "No I want to do something"  
  
Monkeystarz: "Fine you can say bye and press the save button"  
  
Inuyasha "OK" 


	8. FLOWERSPUPPETS

OMG I'm' so soz it has taken this long to write a new chapter I have been in a huge WRITERS BLOCK. Not to mention im writing another fanfic it's a fruits Basket one im still on the first chapter !!!!!Now I have 22 reviews and very proud of them I have no flames hugz herself Inuyasha is happy to.  
  
Inuyasha: No im not Monkeystarz: Yes you are Inuyasha: There are only 22 in others there are 223 or something like that maybe ill just goes to them Monkeystarz: No you won't Inuyasha: Why wont I Monkeystarz: Cause I Have RAMEN!!!! Inuyasha* grabs RAMEN and devoers it*  
  
*********Chapter 8*******  
  
Inuyasha just stared at her eyes never unlocking  
  
Those eyes, there not the same as I remember something is different I just cant put my foot on it though,..I wonder how Kagome is??? Wait no I don't..omg I forgot about getting the some soul from her I must leave  
  
"Tohru" he said breaking the silence  
  
"Yes" she said eagerly waiting for this moment the moment that he would say Tohru will you be my mate again she smiled at the thought "I must go but...I will return" he said looking down at his feet knowing there were tears running down her cheek.  
  
After a longer silence then befor she said "It is Kagome is it not, you wish to see how she is.even though you have found your love for me again your desire for her has still not been put out"  
  
He looked up quit surprised at her calmness, "No its not that, even though I do wish to see how she is since she did travel with me" he was cut off  
  
"Inuyasha you loved her I know it I saw the way you looked at her and when I tried to dispose of her, I saw the hurt in your eyes as she sat there dieing in your arms, and I saw the pain it caused you to throw her nearly dead into that well, I saw it all and at that moment I wish it had been me in your arms, but it will nev er be me for im dead and just a puppet" she gasped and covering her mouth as she ran out of the cave.  
  
********Kagome's time******  
  
"OUCH" Kagomey screamed as the shot was pushed into her arm. It had been two days since she had been in the hospital. The worst days of her life because almost every hour Hojo came by with flowers there was barely enough room for her in that room. She had tried everything tp get him to stop bringing flowers but he kept insisting.  
  
"Kagome" a voice called  
  
she reluctantly looked at the door to see more flowers God where does this boy find the money for all these, I wonder how Inuyasha is  
  
"Hi Hojo" She replied  
  
"Im glad to see you awake I brought you some more flowers I hope you like them" Hojo said offering her the Blue carnations  
  
"OH there beutifull you shouldn't of I mean you really shouldn't of you have already brought me thousands of therm" Kagome said looking around the "blomed" room  
  
"Oh well none of these flowers equal to your beauty" He mumbled, aimlessly looking at his feet and kicking the ground.  
  
Kagome looked at him, that was the sweetest thing she had ever heard. She blushed a bright red.  
  
"Ummmm.. Kagome.when your out of the hospital and feeling better maby we can umm. go to thye movies sometime" He asked expecting a no.  
  
"Well Hojo I don't know you see ..umm.my my my.mom she does .not let me out that's it she does not let me out a lot because of my umm. back problems" Kagome managed to get out  
  
"Well maby I can come over then" he said a little disappointed  
  
the idea did sound nice since she would never see Inuyasha the company would be entertaining "I guess so" She replied  
  
Hojo looked up "Did you say yes" he asked a little confused  
  
Kagome smiled at his innocence "Yes,yes I did Hojo"  
  
Hojo smiled the biggest smile Kagome had ever seen, not to mention the whitest.  
  
**********Back with Inuyasha********  
  
He starred at the empty spot where Tohru had been sitting what did she mean by a puppet, and I would have known if she was dead she is not dead she smelled of flesh and blood, but a puppet how can she be a puppet I don't see how, maybe its just a female thing. Well I should be going to Kaeda's now  
  
He walked out of the cave and quickly went to Kaeda's hut. When he got there Kikyo and Kaeda were talking  
  
"Are you ready hag?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"I am Inuyasha, though I do have doubts about this mission I have some stuff that will get SOME of Kagome's soul" Kaeda answered still not understanding why he was doing this for Kikyo but went along with it  
  
"Then lets go" Inuyasha replied without even acknowledging Kikyo  
  
Right as he reached the door it flew open hitting Inuyasha in the head  
  
"DAMN YOU MIROKU" Inuyasha screamed  
  
"Kaeda I have found Sango who found the Kanaka" Miroku said  
  
"Yes Kaeda I have" Sango said out of breath  
  
"Well I can not help at the moment Miroku I must go receive some of Kagome's soul" Kaeda said calmly  
  
Sango and Miroku both looked at them very confused and at Inuyasha for answers .  
  
After a quick explanation Sango slapped Inuyasha hard.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH RUDE AND UBTRUE THINGS"  
  
************A/N******* OK THAT'S IT OVER WITH THIS CHAPTER H AND I AM GOING TO CONTINUE THIS FIC AND I WANT TO WRITE IN CAPS LOCK FOR SOME UNKNOWN REASON. WELL G2G!!!PLZ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	9. Sango's rant

Inuyasha's dadly love choice  
  
"DAMN YOU HOW DARE YOU SLAP ME YOU WENCH YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT" Inuyasha yelled  
  
"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO KAGOME SHE COUULD BE DEAD YA KNOW SHE COULD DIEING AT THE END OF THE WELL, AND YOU WERE THE ONE WHO I AND EVERYONE ELSE WOULD BLAME IF SHE IS DEAD AND YA KNOW WHAT YOU ARE LIEING, WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT HOW YOU LOVE TOHRU IS A LIE I KNOW IT IS AND IF YOU EVER EVER TALK TO THAT DEMON AGAIN I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU MY SELF YOU FAG" Sango was in tears at this point "NOW YOU GO AND GET KAGOME AND BRING HER BAK NOW AND TELL HER HOW YOU LOVE HER NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND IF YOU DON'T I WILL MYSELF"  
  
"PSHT" Inuyasha said "you cant get through the well"  
  
Sango looked at him but he can cant he see they are destined to be together that is why he can get to the other side  
  
Kikyo sat and watched the little fight while smiling to herself yes Inuyasha get my reincarnation, thank you Sango I thank you very much  
  
Inuyasha waited for Sango to say something , Finaly he said "Come on Kaeda lets go get SOME SOUL from KAGOME"  
  
Sango looked up and glared at him the glare was so evil Inuyasha stepped back a little  
  
"YOU BRING HER BACK, DON'T YOU SEE WHY YOU CAN GET IN THE WELL,CANT YOU IT IS BECAUSE YOU AND KAGOME WERE DESTINED FOR EACH OTHER, I CAN SEE THAT EVEN KAEDA CAN SEE THAT CANT YOU KAEDA" Sango asked she looked at Kaeda  
  
"Well Inuyasha im not quit sure you well..ummm..lets see I believe it is rather strange how you and Kagome can contact in different ways I suppose Sango does have a point" Kaeda reasoned  
  
Inuyasha starred inside he was having a battle between his heart and his head  
  
You are meant to be with her Inuyasha you know it, but I cant I will hurt her it is to dangerous for her here, but you need her, but I but I, get her and tell her the truth, what if she is hurt though what if she hates mefor what I did.....  
  
***********************Hospital*************************  
  
"KAGOME" Mrs.Higurashi yelled as she saw her daughter lieing in the hospital bed "What happened dear"  
  
"Well, mom i tripped and fell into the well and I cut myself and.." she was cut off by her frantic mother  
  
"The docter said you were stabbed y a wepon or something like it I thought you were dead bu then they got you more bloodthatyouwereokbutiwassoscareditwasnotevenfunnyandohwhatreallyhappeneddea r"  
  
Kagome could hardly understand her mom she was talking so fast "That's what happened what I just said I was stabbed by a rock"  
  
Mrs.Higurashi looked at her daughter she was young and beautifull she had a love for adventure that was so wonderfull at sometimes but at others dreadful.  
  
"Mom im ok now don't send sota in I don't want him t see me like this ok"  
  
Her mom smiled and brushed the hair out of her eyes "Ok dear I wont" she kissed her forhead and left"  
  
Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep the door opened and in walked inHojo with what else flowers.  
  
Just on time, oh I hope Inuyasha is ok  
  
Inuyasha ran out of Kaedas hut as fast as he could in just minutes he was at the well he jumped in and seconds later was on the other side he went to Kagome;'s house and saw no sighn of Kagome but smelt the old man  
  
"Old man where is Kagome" Inuyasha ordered  
  
the old man said "She is at the hospital and badly wounded"  
  
"What the hell is a hospital" Inuyasha barked  
  
"I will drive you" Replied grandpa (a/n I call him grandpa so just go with me here ok) ****************@ the hospital*******************  
  
Inuyasha ran through the halls knocking over all kinds of stuff then he saw sota and sota pointed to the door so he went in a bit more quietly then before What he saw stopped him in his trackd there was Kagome and the other person that Inuyasha had seen befor it was that boy that boy called Hojo  
  
*****************************a/n*********************  
  
ok I made this chapter short because I am writing another fic and another fic so I have to type the first chapter of one fic and the second chapter f another  
  
Inuyasha:God woman slow down Monkeystarz:cant must keep typing  
  
Bye pplz and plz review 


	10. secrets revield

Chapter 10  
  
Soz it took so long ppl I will strive to make this chapter longer for you ok  
***************************With Miroku and Sango*************************  
  
Miroku and Sango sat beside the well  
  
"Well since Inuyasha forgot to grab lady Kaede she is now able to help us with the thing we wanted her to help me with " Miroku stated  
  
"I guess but I sure do hope Kagome is ok " Sango sighed then a thought hit her' what if Inuyasha cant find her '  
  
Miroku looked at Sango 'she is so beautiful' he thought then his hand slipped a little from where it should have been  
  
"Sango felt the little monks hand on her butt then smiled and said kindly "Miroku will u plz remove yur hand from my butt"  
  
Miroku was a little surprised for he was sure she was going to hurt him but he did as she asked and was grateful that she did not hurt him 'maybe there's a chance for US yet'  
  
Sango looked at the now very happy Miroku and smiled to herself then she pointed to a tree and said "what's that"  
  
Miroku immediately looked and saw nothing but keeps searching for the unidentified object anyway  
  
Sango smiled as she put the bug down his back  
  
Miroku felt something crawling on his back 'what the hell is that' then a thought struck him 'he turned to sango 'no' he thought 'no' then he screamed as loud as he could while sango rolled on the grass tears coming out of her eyes she was laughing so hard  
  
*********with Kaeda***********  
  
Shippou looked up "was that Miroku"  
  
Kaeda looked down at the little Kitsune "yes Shippou I believe it was"  
  
Shippou shrugged not really caring because he did not hear another thing so Miroku was not be in danger  
  
**************Hospital************  
  
Kagome sat up painfully but smiled her beautiful smile "Inuyasha"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her and then Hojo then her not fully understanding the look he was given by Hojo  
  
Hojo was very confused because there was a man in here with ears a top his head and was wearing an 'is that a.. kimino'  
  
Inuyasha smelt the stench of blood then looked at Kagome and her wounds he ran to her side "Kagome are u ok" he asked gently  
  
Kagome looked into his amber eyes only now fully understanding what he felt for her she then looked at Hojo and said politely "Hojo could you please excuse me and this gentleman"  
  
Hojo looked a bit hurt for a moment but then nodded and sat the flowers down the left  
  
She happily but very painfully pulled Inuyasha into a tight embrace after Hojo shut the door  
  
Inuyasha was stunned at the moment but melted into her embrace  
  
Kagome parted from him and said "I'm fine Inuyasha but please tell me what were you trying to say to me when u dropped me into the well???"  
  
He looked into her blue/gray eyes and saw such emotion in them more then he saw in Kikyo, more then he saw in Tohru, he saw true love in her eyes and now he was ready to admit his feelings to her.  
  
"I was trying to tell you that I .....I....lo...loved you Kagome"  
  
Kagome looked at him with tears starting to blur her vision  
  
'oh great what did I do this time' he thought to himself  
  
"Inuyasha you have no idea how long I have wanted to hear those words spoken from your mouth" Kagome said so tenderly  
  
Inuyasha looked at her "You love me???I always thought you hated me because you always sat me" Kagome rolled her eyes "Just because I sit you...oops" she covered her mouth  
  
Kasplat Inuyasha rammed into the floor "Kagome" he whimpered  
  
"I'm so sorry Inuyasha I did not mean to it just sorta slipped I'm really sorry"  
  
He looked up at her eyes and couldn't help but forgive her  
  
***********Feudal Japan*************** Tohro starred at the two humans sitting by the well 'maybe I can get in' she thought, she waited patiently for them to leave but after what seemed like forever she turned around and left She started to walk towards her master's home and then turned around for a second all of her emotions hit her at once tears started falling down her cheek. (a/n your probably confused at the moment right) she then turned back around and again started walking to her masters home she stopped her tears and straightened up as she neared his abode(a/n abode= home, for all those people who are language deaf) She stepped into her masters home and then said "master.."  
  
******************Hospital********************  
  
Inuyasha stood up and sat on the end of Kagome's bed "Kagome listen in your world I have noticed that one person has many mates not just , but in my time there is only one mate until one of the mates die "  
  
Kagome looked at him "Are you asking me to be your mate" she asked cautiousely  
  
Inuyasha looked at her with a grin "Why yes Kagome I am"  
  
*******Outside the hospital door********** Hojo listened intently 'did he just ask Kagome to marry him' he thought 'he better not of because Kagome is mine she was destined to be mine and my father said so  
  
-------Flashback----------  
  
"Hojo there is something I need to discuss with you" Hojo's father said "I have read all your little papers with the name Kagome written all over them you love her yes, well you should because you were destined to be with her"  
  
Hojo looked up at his father "but father I don't think she feels the same way"  
  
Hojo's father smiled "You can tell her that your father said you and her were meant to be together he grinned evilly  
  
"Father I hope she loves me because she is going to marry me I know it"  
  
-------------------end flashback--------------------  
  
Hojo looked up he then thought 'my father has the the best name in the world and when Kagome and I have a son we will name it Naraku"  
  
********************feudal Japan*****************  
  
Sango was still rolling on the ground laughing, as Miroku pouted be the tree  
  
"That was not funny" he stated  
  
Sango looked up with tears in her eyes "Yes it was" she then returned to her laughing fit  
  
*************Kaedas hut********  
  
Lady Kaeda looked up and said, "Come Shippou let us go have a walk"  
  
Shippou nodded and accompanied the old woman They walked past the well and then stopped the scene before them was very strange Sango was Rolling on the ground laughing with tears running down her face while Miroku was sitting on a rock pouting  
  
Kaeda sighed  
  
Shippou looked at them and then said, "They are so immature"  
  
They then walked past them and the well and continued there walk through the woods  
  
***************With Tohru************  
  
Tohru looked on at her powerful master he was the one that saved her when she was dieing he was the one that had inserted a jewel shard in her back and he asked only I return for her to kill Inuyasha  
  
"Tohru..I see you have still not done what I have asked" Naraku snarled  
  
"It will be done sir I promise it will its just that I have been distracted by some interference of a human girl by the name of Kagome" Tohru said  
  
"Well if she is such an interference then kill her," Naraku growled  
  
"I tried master but she was taken to the well and was thrown in I am not sure if she is alive" Tohru glanced down at her feet  
  
************a/n******** I don't know if that was longer or not but I tried I am so soz I have been so busy but I love this chapter it reveals all the secrets I know I left you on a cliff hanger with What Kagome might say. You have probably have already guessed but let me tell you I don't go with the flow I might just have her reject his question ^_^ I love to taunt my readers. Oh and if you have not noticed I have put in a lot of Naraku in this fic, but that is because he is my favorite villain in Inuyasha. I also need another villain so tell me what your favorite villain is and I might just pick that one ok good oh and describe the villain so I will know about he/her ok thanx ^_^ until next time  
  
-I love yaz Monkeystarz 


	11. Kagome meets Narakubut not in Feudal Jap...

HI!!!!!!!!!!I have waited so long to get on the computer but iv sorta been grounded "oops" this is my next chapter I hope you like it I plan on updating at the very least twice a week now!!!!!!I don't know if I still have readers but if I do thank you for reading  
  
Chapter 11:Naraku meets Kagome.but not in feudal Japan!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~HOSPITAL~~~~~~~~~~~ Kagome yawned, Inuyasha hasn't moved an inch from by bed since 4:00, she looked at her clock and its 5:00 now "Inuyasha shouldn't you go home I'm sure everyone is worried"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her "I cant leave you..not till you answer me"  
  
Kagome looked at him "If I become your mate will ui have to live in the feudal japan time period?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded "Yes but we could visit here anytime we were near the well"  
  
Kagome looked down at her hands the looked up with sheer shock on her face ' Hojo I forgot about him ' she looked at Inuyasha "Go open the door and tell Hojo he can come in"  
  
Inuyasha glared at the door "I don't like him at all, and I don't like the way he looks at you if he looks at you that way again he will be dead be sure of it"  
  
"Inuyasha?!" Kagome sighed  
  
Inuyasha reluctantly opened the door and came face to face with an old man " Who are you?"  
  
The man looked at Inuyasha he had long black hair and was wearing a very expensive white suit he had black shades on and he grinned "Halloween?" he asked. He was referring to the dog ears  
  
Kagome looked up she senced a shard but how could it be here? Did Inuyasha have one? No he would of told me , then what was it she then looked at the stranger who had entered could it be him?  
  
The man removed his whit hat and bowed "Good afternoon mam I am Jetsuo, I am Hojo's father he expressed to me your condition and I came here to check on you" he looked around the room  
  
"Apparently you enjoy flowers, this is good cause I have just ordered 5 dozen roses to be delivered here"  
  
Kagome's eyes lit up "5 dozen?!" she looked around her room then flew the covers over her head and groaned  
  
"Are you in pain should I get the nurse?" Jetsuo asked  
  
Inuyasha leaned on the wall his arms folded he did not like this guy at all, something was different about him then the others he smelled almost like a demon but not exactly like one. 'I have smelled that before, but by who'  
  
Jetsuo loked at his watch then bowed "I must be leaving you but trust me I will return" he then turned and exited  
  
Inuyasha shut the door then looked at Kagome "He has the scent of a demon "  
  
Kagome looked at him "And he has a shard of the shikon jewel"  
  
Inuyasha nodded "I'm not leaving with a demon nearby"  
  
Kagome understood and laid her head back down she was really tired and she felt very weak "I'm going to go to sleep now"  
  
Inuyasha smelt her pain and crept closer to her bed he looked at Kagome and then at the door then he curled up in the chair next to her bed  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~TOHRU~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tohru bowed before her master and then looked up  
  
Naraku grunted "SOOOOOO did you find him"  
  
Tohru shook her head no  
  
Nasraku slammed his fist on the wall "Damnit why not I give you your life back and this is how you repay me, maby I should take that shard back from you and let you die!!!!!!"  
  
Tohru looked up with tears in her eyes then ran to his feet kissing each toe "Oh no master no please do not let me die! I will destroy Inuyasha and that human girl you can be sure of it!!!!!!!"  
  
Naraku looked at her with no compassion "Maby I can persuade Kikyo's spirit to kill him for me"  
  
Tohru had fear written all over her face "Please master no I can do it!!!!!!!"  
  
Naraku nodded and shooed her away "Tohru has to much love for the createn I can't trust her anymore" he stroked his cheek "Maybe I should do away with her while I still can" he smiled evilly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Miroku & Sango~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku sat pouting while Sango STILL rolled on the ground laughing and crying ((You'd think she would run out of breath by now wouldn't you?))  
  
Miroku looked at her started laughing as well "You look completely foolish!!!"  
  
Sango shrugged "I don't laugh care laugh "  
  
Miroku started rolling on the ground laughing as well  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~HOSPITAL~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome sleep ' is she ever going to answer my question' he thought  
  
Kagome stirred  
  
He looked up then looked back down at the floor ' she said she loved me...will she say yes.that would make me so happy!'  
  
There was a knock on the door Inuyasha stood up and opened it a crack to see a teary Sota  
  
Sota looked up and said "Inuyasha somebody broke into our house they had a mask on but they went into Kagome's room looking for something they threatened to kill us then the guy took me by the neck and held a gun to my head"  
  
Inuyasha growled "They must have been looking for the shards" he darted his eyes to Kagome's neck and went over to her he gently pulled the necklace containing the shards off of her neck he then stuffed it into his kimmino. He turned to Sota  
  
"Is anyone hurt?" Inuyasha asked the tearfull kid  
  
Sota shook his head "No"  
  
Inuyasha nodded and opened his arms wide attempting to yawn but to his surprise Sota ran into them and tightly held Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome woke up but didn't dare say so she watched her brother run into Inuyasha's arms and smiled! What had happened she had no clue. All she knew was that the man well demon who on the outside was so stubborn and rude was holding a young boy in his arms comforting him. Tears ran down her cheek.  
  
Inuyasha whipped around he smelt salt water he ran to Kagome's side he saw that she was awake.  
  
"Kagome? Are you ok"  
  
Kagome looked up "I'm perfectly fine" she looked at her brother and motioned him to come over to her  
  
Sota ran to his sister and refused to let go of her  
  
Kagome didn't want to know what happened she knew her brother was upset and she had to comfort him. She looked up at Inuyasha who was smiling down at her.  
  
Mrs. Higurashie entered the room and ran to her son and daughter  
  
"Sota I'm so glad your ok" she hugged her son then looked at Kagome  
  
"Are you feeling better darling"  
  
"Yes mom I am feeling a lot better"  
  
"Why hello Inuyasha" Mrs. Higurashie had finally noticed the dog demon  
  
Inuyasha greeted her and then looked away he had heard a sound there was a knock on the door and as usual he answered it (A/n hehe inuyasha is a doorman , I guess it gives a new meaning to "doggy door")  
  
At the door was Jetsuo again he nodded his head then swept passed the demon  
  
"Kagome? My son asked me to tell you he will be here tomorrow and oh the flowers came"  
  
more knocks on the door and inuyasha opens the door and sees 5 men there holding 12 roses each they stare at his ears and then start to laugh and point at his ears  
  
"Good joke kid" one of the men say then they fial into the room  
  
Inuyasha scratches his head a bit confuseld ((I created my own word!!!!!))  
  
The flower men put the flowers where ever they can fit them the room is very...blooming now  
  
Kagome sighs so many flowers she thinks to herself then shrugs it off, atleast people care about me she wasn't to happy to see Jetsuo, he was a demon and had tons of shards on him.....  
  
Mrs. Higurashie smiled and held Sota's hand then glanced at her daughter and bid her farewell they exited the room leaving Inuyasha, Jetsuo and kagome alone.  
  
Jetsuo turns to kagome and sees Inuyasha on his guard he smirks then runs and grabs Kagome and runs out of thee room in a blink an eye  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
A/N Was that long enough I liked it but I don't know if you did remember to review so I can find out  
  
Bye for now  
  
-love Monkeystarz 


	12. OH MY GO

I am soooo sorry this had taken so long please forgive me please well this is the last chapter and all the pieces of the puzzle come together here but first I must explain myself and tell you why It has taken so long. First: I had to find as way to twist the plot a little you know yeah well then I started to type it last month ok? Ok then school started and I got like 2 essays I had to do which I made rather good grades on a 95 and a 100 ^_^ then I had to read a novel had my schedule changed so many times and last week I started to finish typing it ok? Ok. Well then I happen to get a new computer but guess what...... my chapter is not on my new computer and I for got too transfer it and my old computer is like sooooooooooo dead now so I have to retype it all from memory, not to mention that there is a power button next to my enter button on my keyboard and my hand seems to slip a little. But today is Friday and I came home sick and decided to type up my stories and by the way this is my last chapter so it should be decently long ok? Ill have to take breaks now and then since I am so very weak do to my illness. Sigh but I have held you up long enough on with my fan fiction. Gets on a loud speaker now ladies and gentlemen the story you have all been waiting for Chapter 12: "OH MY GO."  
  
Chapter 12: "O MY GO.."  
  
Kagome kicked and screamed with all her might to get Jetsuo to let her go.  
  
"Let me go you bastard!!!" as her fist yet again slammed into his back. He simply smiled and ran faster. ' What's going on why is he doing this to me' To her surprise she was thrust against a wall, a whimper escaped her throat as she collapsed onto the ground. She looked up to see she was in the well house. "Why.why did you take me here, Jetsuo?"  
  
" That my human name doll, you might just want to call me Naraku from now on"  
  
Kagome Gasped "NARAKU!!" her heart started to beat faster  
  
"Now give me the shards and I might spare you and your dog demons life"  
  
Kagome's hand spot to her neck where her shards were suppose to be, ' Inuyasha must have them'. She silently said a prayer and looked at The Future Naraku with a death glare.  
  
"Not if my life depended on it" Naraku gave a little laugh "but it is darling"  
  
She didn't say anything she just wished she had her arrows with her at the moment.  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~~*~*Inuyasha~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha ran as fast as he could "That Bastard will pay for stealing MY KAGOME!!!!! 1 How could I have been so blind how could I have not known that, that was Naraku? I am such a baka"  
With that he started to speed up and following Kagome's scent he reached the well house and burst through a window there he saw Kagome on the ground almost unconscious and a glaring Naraku.  
  
"What did you do to her you fucking bastard I swear if she is hurt worst then before I wont leave any evidence that you existed!"  
  
Naraku's head whipped to Inuyasha "YOU HAVE THE SHARDS GIVE THEM TO ME NOW !!! INUYASHA IF YOU DON'T GIVE THEM TO ME SHE'S DEAD YOU UNDERSTAND"  
  
Inuyasha smirked and took out tetsuiga (sp?) "Dead huh? Well we will see about that"  
  
Kagome's eyes grew as she watched the two then she felt a tug on her arm and turned to see Tohru sitting in the shadows. Tohru waved her arm and Kagome crawled over to her  
  
"Kagome, are you ok" Tohru looked at her with tears in her eyes  
  
Kagome nodded but was surprised that Tohru cared ' shouldn't she be killing me about now?'  
  
Tohru sighed and whispered in Kagome's ear "I'm so sorry Kagome.I should of known that Naraku would do this im so sorry I love Inuyasha but.he ahs moved on and I can't change that.... He loves you now.. and I should support that. That's why im going to save you and him"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened "you.. you were working for Naraku, that's why your not dead... he gave a jewel shard" a look of realization crossed her face "he.he wanted you to kill Inuyasha.. and ..and me"  
  
Tohru nodded and more tears came to her eyes "im so sorry Kagome I should of known"  
  
Kagome held up her hand "Naraku dwells on people's weakness' even demons have them to, its not your fault Tohru you just wanted to be back with Inuyasha...."  
Tohru turned away and grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled hr further into the darkness "I know there plan I can help but I cant stop it completely I will die.... but before I do I want you to have this" She threw Kagome her arrows and bow  
  
"But Tohru im not strong enough to shoot these right now"  
  
Tohru nodded and took out her sword she pointed it to her shoulder and dug her sword into the shoulder with a small yelp that unfortunately Inuyasha and Naraku heard. She took out a shiny shard and slammed it into Kagome's wounded area and stood up and ran at Naraku  
  
Kagome stared in shock, as the scene in front of her was too much to bear.  
  
" I WILL NEVER LET YOU HARM INUYASHA OR KAGOME" and Tohru's sword cut a surprised and aggravated Naraku in two. Then she fell to the ground motionless. Inuyasha looked down at the dead Naraku and Motionless body of Tohru.  
  
Then something slammed into Inuyasha's shoulder as Kagome screamed The Past Naraku had got through the well  
  
"You may have killed my future self but I am not dead yet" Inuyasha turned around as blood went all over him "Damn you" he ran at him with tetsuiga (sp?) Tried to push it through Naraku's chest but Naraku jumped up and landed behind Inuyasha and shoved his arm into Inuyasha's other shoulder.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome stood up wobbly but thanks to the jewel shard had regained her strength she brought her bow up and readied an arrow straight at Naraku.  
  
But, Naraku was already out of range when she let the arrow fly and his arm was coming at her. Inuyasha jumped and grabbed her out of the way as the claws brushed his leg drawing more blood.  
  
"Kagome STAY HERE!!!!" he ordered her and he went back to Naraku not as fast as before  
  
Kagome refused to listen to him and stood up and readied another arrow trying to focus on Naraku but that was a little difficult seeing that Naraku and Inuyasha were dashing in front of each other. ' Oh lord please don't let me hit Inuyasha when I fire'  
  
Inuyasha dug his sword into the baboon but not as hard as he should of because Naraku barley winced. ' Dammit my arms hurt so much' He thrust his sword at Naraku with more power this time, and Naraku made a painful sequel but still stood.  
  
"Is that all you have Inuyasha?"  
  
"I'll show you what I have Naraku"  
  
Inuyasha's sword went again into Naraku and this time the scream of pain was louder. Inuyasha smirked  
  
"You're an over grown baby Naraku and I hate kids!!!!" he screamed this as he charged at Naraku once more and was about to throw his sword when blood came from his mouth as he felt unbearable pain fill him he fell to the ground. His chest was bleeding non-stop  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed as she saw Naraku throw himself into Inuyasha's sword having it go through him and Inuyasha. She through her hand over her mouth as Naraku stood up and smiled.  
  
"Just a little pain is good "  
  
Kagome glared and aimed her arrow and fired she watched as the arrow whipped through Naraku's head killing him instantly.  
  
His body flew up in the air and burst, jewel shards fell over the ground and started to collect themselves together. Kagome watched as her necklace, which was around Inuyasha's neck break and the shards started to float to where the rest were gathering. A bright pinkish purple light shown and engulf the well house. Kagome shielded her eyes and when the light had disappeared she opened her eyes and gasped. The jewel was back together and floating in mid air it started to turn to her and glided into her out spread hand. It landed softly and Kagome tightened her grip on it and Ran to Inuyasha's side.  
  
He looked almost dead but his eyes were wide open and amazed. Kagome couldn't help but smile a sad smile "We finally completed our journey"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her and smiled a sad smile "Now I get to have my wish" he opened his bloody hand and Kagome dropped the jewel into it.  
  
He tried to get up but couldn't due to his wounds and noticed something. "Its missing one piece.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened and looked at her chest where the jewel had been shoved in. she pointed to her wound. And Inuyasha nodded he handed her the jewel and she brought it up to her wound. A whimper escaped her lips as the shard reunited its self with the jewel it shined even brighter as she dropped it once again into Inuyasha's outstretched hand.  
  
He closed his eyes and held the Jewel up and said. "I wish to be forever with my dear and beloved Kagome, and to have Tohru's soul be at rest"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as the pain she felt lift away and see Inuyasha's wounds clear up. She smiled and nodded to Inuyasha as he sat up and hugged her tight.  
  
(A/n) cries there its done I might include an epilogue but its done I know corny ending but hey would you rather have Inuyasha or Kagome die??????? Neway Epilogue or not???????? I might also do a part two of this series and by the way if your wondering Sango is still rolling on the ground laughing and Miroku is rolling to but still la little aggravated but al well spell check time buh bi!!!  
  
-Monkeystarz 


End file.
